


Slow Walk

by saintjimmyoh



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Gen, POV Second Person, tiny rinpana moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjimmyoh/pseuds/saintjimmyoh
Summary: There’s something that intrigues you about your junior.





	Slow Walk

It’s late on a Friday night. Practice had been especially hard on everyone today; dance practice had been followed by vocal practice, and this had left most of the group physically drained. You can still remember the way Rin had all but curled up in Hanayo’s lap after all was said and done, earning a chuckle from the rest of the group.

You had pestered Maki to walk home with you, and after some convincing on your part she had agreed. You walked together in relative silence as you tended to do when you walked home together. Today though, it seemed Maki wanted to talk.

“Nico…” You look at her expectantly, which prompts her to continue. “You did well in today’s vocal session. You’re really starting to blossom as a vocalist.” She looks away from you, but not before you catch the beginnings of a blush rising on her face.

How cute, you think to yourself.

“Aww, thank you Maki! I’m glad you think the Super Idol Nico-nii is such an amazing and talented vocalist!”

You continue on in silence, surprised Maki doesn’t come back with a retort. You know how easily embarrassed Maki can get when she’s giving compliments, so you don’t really push it any further.

There’s something that intrigues you about your junior. She’s what you would describe as ‘book smart,’ someone who excels rather easily in a traditional learning environment without really trying too much. She comes from money, too; her parents work in and own a hospital on the outskirts of Tokyo, yet she isn’t as conceited as most from rich families would be. She’s very talented at being a musician as well, coming up with most of the compositions for the group’s music. And to top it all off, she’s beautiful in a conventional way.

And yet, she also infuriates you to no end. Her tsundere nature means that she tends to be very standoffish and not so accepting of compliments. You remember Honoka telling you about the first time she’d met Maki in the music room, how flustered and embarrassed she’d gotten when Honoka had complimented her on her musical talents and how she looked as cute as an idol. Although you’d never admit it to anyone, let alone Maki herself, you had to agree with Honoka.

Well, at least partly, anyway. No-one could ever match up to your cuteness, after all.

You’re brought out of your musing when you find yourself in front of Maki’s house. You’re still amazed every time you see where she lives; growing up in a small apartment makes you very aware of the amount of space you had at any one time so to see such grandeur makes you wonder how people could live with lots of space.

Maki is in front of you now, holding something that looks like a book in her hand. She has an expectant look on her face, like she wants you to take it.

“What’s that in your hand, Maki?”

Maki sighs a little, holding it out to you. “It’s an advanced vocal exercise guide. The others all have a copy of this that I gave them earlier in the week.”

You raise an eyebrow slightly. “So why didn’t I get a copy of this at the same time?”

“Two reasons.” You sense that Maki is beginning to get shifty but you don’t let on that you know, instead opting to allow her to continue. “One, you were out of the room at the time. I think you’d been elected to grab some supplies from the club room when we were going through some basic vocal stuff.”

You vaguely remember something like that happening earlier in the week. “Alright, I guess that makes sense. Reason two?”

Maki stays silent, eyes shifting toward the floor.

Well, this is about usual for Maki, you figure. She’s never been the best with social situations, and while you don’t really understand that (you were always outgoing from the start save for… _that_ period of your life of which you shall not speak of again), you try your best to anyway for Maki’s sake. You stay silent, knowing Maki will say what she has to say when she’s ready. Still, it shocks you a little when Maki finally does start speaking again.

“I… I guess I just wanted to give this to you when we were alone.”

You stare blankly at the redhead, trying to process what that meant. Your mind is running at a thousand miles an hour, going through possible meanings and outcomes that become more and more outlandish in your mind as you continue to not react.

Fortunately, Maki saves you both a further embarrassment by shoving the book at you, forcing you to grab the book in your hands.

“U-uh, thanks…” You manage to stammer out. Real classy there, Nico.

“Call me later, we’ll go through some of the exercises.”

Before you can react, Maki’s turned round and walking up the path to her house. You’re left standing there, a dumb blank look on your face that slowly but surely gets about as red as Maki’s hair.

It’s only about ten minutes after this happens that you realise you’re still standing in front of Maki’s house and that you should really get home before your siblings try to ruin the apartment again.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this is a scrapped excerpt from a larger Nico-centric one-shot fic I started way back in July of 2015 that still hasn't been finished. I'm reworking that particular fic, so I suppose you might see that sometime in 2020 or something considering how much time I've sunk into it already lmao
> 
> Anyway, I thought this particular passage was written really well and though it now doesn't fit in to the other fic, it does kinda stand on its own and it would have been a huge waste to just scrap it entirely so I thought I would share with you all.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
